Vigilantes
This page is about Vigilantes in general. The Vigilantes - broad stroked name for various groups found throughout the Kingdoms with a wide variety of purposes - are people the public may admire, but would never want to be. The Vigilantes are bands, groups, collections of well-intentioned individuals that live under the banner motto of 'justice for the weak'. They are found in most major cities or over a sort of territory. Although morally grey, they are not widely considered criminals or killers, though they tend to avoid the law to fulfill their purposes that include buying the freedom of slaves, preventing various crimes, taking back from the rich to feed the poor, defending the innocent, and serving justice on those who have gotten away. Sometimes this includes breaking minor laws such that they are suspected but never implicated. Many members of the Vigilante bands are people that have come together over various bargains they've made with the gods, and this is how they choose to do good. Those who haven't made this bargain tend to carry lesser magics. Vigilante bands are formed of between 5 and 15 members, depending on the Greater Magics and the relative violence of members. Bands are not based on seniority but have rotating positions that include a Leader and then (in not particular order): Weapon Keep, Blade Master, Lighter, Sweepby, the Collector, Grief-eater, Anchor, Ternt, the Bob, Chant Keep, Pinder, Drift Maker, Hack, Shade Shift, and Tinker. The Leader can, and should, hold one of these positions too. While there is no set or ordained religious belief, generally respect is paid to the god of Justice. Public opinion sways between indifference to sympathetic support to hatred. The headquarters for the Vigilantes does tend to move around as they are constantly hunted by the local governments. No one actively seeks to join them unless they are bargained with. The Vigilantes make no money and run on as little as possible, taking small cuts of jobs they take or working second, more legitimate jobs to make ends meet. Some groups have politics about sleeping in the headquarters or with other members of a band. In the event of every death, there is a plan in every Vigilante group which is quite practical: how things were divided, where the body is sent to the stars, who falls in the rankings, where to move on. It's all written down. Documents are either saved or burnt. Also lesser plans for friends and contacts of the Vigilantes. Also there are plans for traitors and those who will leave the Vigilantes. Weapon Keep - As it sounds, the keeper, buyer, trader, and sometimes manufacturer of weapons - stores them in safe houses, upgrades them when possible, and either trains or gets training as needed. Sometimes they also recruit allies ('weapons') depending on how the group operates. Blade Master - The best warrior, or at least the spear head of attacks, sometimes seen as person who will sacrifice themselves when necessary, the best with a particular weapon, the one set out in duals. Often a very visible person in the band., Lighter - Any version of a distraction: beautiful lady, raging prophet, small child, anything to take attention away from the main group. This can include starting fires which is the original intent of the name. Sweepby - Does the petty chores for the group, or at least nothing major but comes along shortly after something the band does to clean up after them without being seen either physical or legal peril. the Collector - Researcher, in charge of citations, libraries, floor plans, and collector of secrets and knowledge - they can also be the book keeper and accounts. Sometimes they are more a tax collector and run some areas of whatever city you are in. Grief-eater - A very old ritual position responsible for all the religious and spiritual lore, for being involved in prophecy or observing it, for looking out for religious holidays and participating in temple affairs. Traditionally, the role was for going through the religious ritual of grieving on behalf of the whole band to essentially absolve them of sin. Anchor - The person the group has to revolve around - usually the care taker of the house, or the person who organises the group meeting. Sometimes this leader, sometimes this is an elder, sometimes this an otherwise important person in the group (former official, priest etc). Sometimes the anchor is more metaphorical and litlerally holds the group together, like a therapist or confessor. Ternt - Carries illegal substances, runs parcels and messages, often has to hide such substances or deal on the black market for goods, does not ask what they are carrying the Bob - Petty thief, often keeps the band in small items or money depending on their set up as required Chant Keep - Moral compass and guide for the group, often the law keep, like the ethical parent of the ban, ensures that right and wrong are kept in mind Pinder - Socialite and recruiter for the band, often well connected but sometimes just the regular at the bar, on the look out for those who have Bargained and - depending on the group - either takes them, or if they are undecided either encourages or dissaudes the choice. Drift Maker - Decides direction such as movement or jobs for the vigilantes to do or at the least makes suggestions. They keep up with the news of the day to advice perhaps what the group should do that would be best in the eyes of the society. Hack - Horse keep or ship captain, in charge of transport, helps move people in the best way possible Shade Shift - Spy, takes observations, and makes reports, normally by blending in as much as possible Tinker - Fixer, inventor, and repair man, everything from clothing to weapons. Some times the tinker doubles as the healer, either reactive or preventative. Feather Signs Information - plumes of various birds means different things (common bits for small info, rarer bits for more crucial info) Member - each member has a feather that tends to be snapped, broken, or trimmed in some way. Location - two crossed at the base feathers for particular locations Move - two feathers placed in perpendicular, one pointed towards the viewer Direction - one feather pinned in a direction, multiples to signify distance multiplier, certain feathers for different distances Finnerin (HQ) - a specific red feather with a painted dot on the underside Band - common blank feathers, with a dot on the otherwise Info drop - a tertiary wing feather pointed in the direction of info drop Evade and Escape - large, often bright, tail feather pointed straight up and down Undercover agent - pigeon feather placed ‘upside down’ with another feathersign Cipher change - broken feather, specifically at the base, cut into as many pieces as cipher chnage (usually two or three) ***silent partners of the Band? Third Band of the Kingdom of Kunsin Viras (male) - leader and Drift Maker (typically) to the Vigilantes. Key bargain word is 'Quiet', which controls some of the speech and commands of others, meaning they have to listen to him. Vetch (female) - rotates through being Weapon Keep, Shade Shift, and Anchor for the Vigilantes. She serves as Viras' second in command, though she is one of the younger members of the band. Her magic is 'Give' which makes her the energy conduit for the band. Eventually she becomes the 'Anchor' for a new band, where she has the 'House of the Anchor' (title for next book?) Keluk (male) - sometimes serves as the Sweepby, but otherwise has no actual Bargain magic. His magic, which is used rarely and sparingly, is best for healing.. Jerusha (female) - Shade Shift, or the Ternt in the band, Jerusha has the bargain of 'Look', which allows her sight through the eyes of others. This is easiest using birds. Sidranel (male) - For his brief appearance in the story is the Tinker - with the power to say 'Stand' and have people need to give him the honest truth. Svenja (male) - Previously Blade Master, then becomes the Bob for the band. Her bargain magic is solidified by the keyword 'Don't' which can physically hold back for a period of time. Orrin (male) - The Collector of the band, whose keyword falls under 'Please' John (female) - Current Ternt of the band, whose bargained word is 'Help' and is closest to Keluk's magic calling on others around to help Johl (female) - functions as the Lighter in the band, also has the keyword 'Go/Run' for escaping without being caught. Extra contacts that are not members include Byoc (male), Anna (female) and Andren (male).